Undercover Lover
by MiniCouettes
Summary: "Ce sentiment indéfinissable était vraiment malvenu. Cela remettait tout en question. Cela compromettait toute cette putain de mission" White/Orange. !Attention Spoiler! Rated M pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

**Blablatage de début:**** Ceci est ma première fanfic sur Reservoir Dogs. J'adore ce film, et cela faisait longtemps que cette fic prenait la poussière dans mon pc. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait temps de la publier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les prochains chapitres ne tarderont pas. Concernant le disclaimer, rien ne m'appartient! Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

* * *

Une épaule appuyée contre le mur, la main gauche dans la poche, dans l'autre, une cigarette que Orange amenait de temps à autre à sa bouche. Il avait pourtant perdu cette fâcheuse habitude. Il avait fumé pendant un temps, mais il avait arrêté.

Les vraies habitudes ne se perdent jamais finalement, on se contente juste de les mettre de côté pour plus ou moins longtemps.

Les ennuis, le stress, ce foutu sentiment qu'il peinait à définir, et tout ce qu'il jugeait aller de travers dans sa vie résumaient bien la raison pour laquelle il avait replongé.

L'odeur du tabac le rassurait. Ca sentait le bon vieux temps où tout allait pour le mieux.

Orange ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment, et se laissa glisser dans ses souvenirs.

Il fumait à la fenêtre régulièrement, quand il n'avait pas la flemme de se lever du canapé. _Elle_ n'appréciait pas l'odeur de la cigarette et il avait donc ordre de fumer dans un endroit aéré. Règle qu'il avait souvent enfreinte. Et à chaque fois, elle l'avait découvert. Il se demandait comment elle faisait, malgré le temps perdu à essayer de camoufler l'odeur. Cela l'amusait, car il ne pouvait vraiment rien contre son sens de la perspicacité.

Mais passons, cette foutue salope ne mérite pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle. Orange ouvrit les yeux et retira son alliance pour la jeter par terre. L'anneau atterrit quelques mètres plus loin dans un tintement à peine audible.

Il considéra la bague un instant, avant de se détacher mollement du mur pour aller la ramasser et la remettre à son doigt.

Il savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne l'aimait plus - elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre - mais il s'accrochait tout de même. Non pas qu'il espérait qu'elle revienne, mais cette alliance était tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher désormais. Un souvenir parmi tant d'autres, mais c'était le seul qui lui donnait la force de continuer cette mission à la con. Il ne l'aimait plus non plus, mais cet anneau était la preuve qu'il avait eu une vraie vie à un certain moment.

Maintenant il n'a plus de vie. Il se contente d'aller au boulot comme toute autre personne, et finit par rentrer, après pas mal d'heures supplémentaires, pour retrouver son appartement vide et froid. Il n'avait plus de but depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pas le cœur brisé - quoique, peut être un peu en y repensant - mais sa vie se retrouvait soudainement vide. Il avait apprit à vivre avec cette incapacité totale à accorder de l'importance à autre chose qu'à son travail. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était partie avec ce type - c'était quoi son nom déjà? - peu importe.

Tout cela expliquait bien pourquoi il s'était presque jeté aux pieds du commissaire pour obtenir cette mission sous couverture.

Réellement pathétique.

La cigarette était entièrement consumée, et Orange faisait rouler le filtre entre ses doigts, le fixant, absorbé dans ses pensées. Mais il en fût rapidement sortit par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Mr White.

White, à défaut d'un autre nom.

"- Tu t'es perdu, gamin? Ca fait 10 minutes que t'es dehors."

White sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en prit une, remit le paquet au même endroit avant d'allumer sa clope avec son zippo. Il tourna alors sa tête vers Orange, lui lançant un demi-sourire moqueur, voyant que ce dernier ne daignait même pas le regarder. Le plus jeune fixait l'horizon, une sensation amère naissant dans sa gorge.

"- Quoi? C'est le nom 'Orange' qui ne te plaît pas? Estime toi heureux, t'aurais pu te retrouver avec celui de 'Pink'.

- Rien à voir avec ces conneries.

- Bien alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

Orange tourna la tête à son tour, et transperça White de son regard.

"- Rien, oublie."

Sur ces mots, Orange contourna White pour rentrer dans le hangar qui faisait office de bureau secret le temps de répéter encore et encore le plan pour le casse. White tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser et de rejoindre ses futurs complices.

Le plan fut répété deux fois, et la réunion s'acheva. Chacun partit de son côté. Tous rentrèrent, excepté Orange, qui resta le temps de fumer une autre cigarette. Il regarda les autres partir, et plus en particulier la voiture de White.

Une fois toutes les voitures parties, Orange rentra à pieds.

Le casse approchait à grands pas, et sa future trahison par la même occasion. Les choses semblaient si lointaines il y a quelques jours à peine qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de penser à cette histoire de traitre. Mais les choses s'avéraient différentes maintenant. Il ne se voyait plus tous les coffrer. Il voulait juste s'enfuir loin de tout ça et oublier. Ne plus se torturer l'esprit en essayant de ne pas penser à lui et oublier qu'il s'apprêtait soit à le mettre en prison, soit à le faire tuer.

Foutu White.

Ce con le foutait dans des états incompréhensibles. Il ne sortait plus de son esprit, comme s'il était omniprésent dans chacun des moments de la journée. Dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, il se demandait comment White réagirait. Dès qu'il croisait la même voiture que le vieux criminel dans la rue, son estomac se serrait jusqu'à qu'il voit que, finalement, ce n'était pas lui. Rien que le mot "White" lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Ce sentiment indéfinissable était vraiment malvenu. Cela remettait tout en question. Cela compromettait toute cette putain de mission.

* * *

**Blablatage de fin:**** Bon, c'est court, mais j'espère que c'est bon! Faites le moi savoir avec une review! Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas! Promis!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blablatage de début:**__** Ce chapitre est pour le coup, vraiment très court, mais il me convient, et j'espère qu'il vous conviendra aussi. La suite ne tardera pas.**_

Larry.

Cette fois-ci la ligne était franchie.

Ce type ne se résumait plus à une couleur et une putain d'attirance à la con. Il avait un prénom. Il avait une vie à côté. Il avait même peut-être une femme. Et des gosses.

Il suffisait de poser la question pour le savoir, mais Orange n'en fit rien. Il connaissait son prénom, c'était déjà ça. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander jusqu'à présent, mais cette simple question lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors il en avait profité dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls. Il ne savait pas si White lui répondrait, mais il avait tout de même tenté sa chance, quitte à passer pour un type un peu trop curieux. Et la réponse fut rapide: Larry.

Larry.

Assis coté passager, Orange laissa résonner ce prénom dans sa tête. Il s'attendait à une réponse du genre "Moi c'est _Machin_, et toi?", mais nan. Un simple prénom sortit de la bouche du vieux criminel et pas de question en retour. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas connaître son prénom à lui.

La voiture était garée dans une allée isolée qui donnait sur la bijouterie. Ils étaient censés revoir leur rôle dans le casse, mais ils étaient plus occupés à faire des blagues à la con qu'autre chose. Mais rapidement à court de blagues, le silence s'installa jusqu'à la question de Orange, tel un cheveu dans la soupe:

"- Tu t'appelles comment?"

White paru répondre sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Cette réflexion serra l'estomac de Orange qui tourna la tête, toujours indécis quant à la fin de sa putain de mission.

La voiture resta silencieuse quelques secondes et White démarra la voiture.

_**Blablatage de fin:**__** Et voilà! C'est déjà fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je vous remercie d'avoir lu, car comme je m'en doutais, cette fic n'est pas beaucoup suivie, alors mesure ta chance, petit veinard, d'avoir lu une fic que personne ne lit...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Blablatage de début: Nouveau chapitre, qui me semble un peu court, tout comme le précédent. Mais, comme ils s'enchainent assez rapidement, je pense que cela me sera pardonné.. Bonne lecture!_**

"- J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as invité."

La voix de White résonna dans le salon. Orange fut bien content de se trouver dans la cuisine à ce moment précis car il n'avait pas prévu d'excuse particulière pour cette invitation spontanée. Il versa le café qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion dans des tasses dépareillées - les deux seules survivantes des violentes disputes qui avaient autrefois éclaté dans cet appartement - et les apporta sur un plateau vers le salon. White était debout et regardait par la fenêtre. Entendant Orange arriver, il se tourna et le regarda se débrouiller avec son plateau tel un serveur stagiaire. Le plus jeune posa son plateau sur la table basse et regarda à son tour son invité, qui semblait attendre une réponse à sa remarque. Alors, pas vraiment bon menteur quand il s'agit de ses sentiments, Orange inspira fortement et retourna la remarque en souriant

- Et moi je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'es venu."

_Larry_ lui rendit son sourire et s'assit sur le canapé. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, observant chaque détail de cette pièce. Décoré d'un seul poster et de quelques trous de la taille d'un poing, ce salon semblait définitivement vide et froid. Pointant du doigt l'un de ces trous, White demanda:

"- C'est quoi ça?"

Orange , accroupis, était de dos et tâtait les tasses pour connaître leur température. Il se retourna quand il vu White pointer du doigt le mur derrière lui et lui répondit:

"- T'as une femme?

- Nope.

- Ba tu vois, tu rates rien. Avoir une femme ça pousse à faire ce genre de trucs. Taper dans les murs, tout ça..."

Retournant à ses tasses, Orange ressentit un léger soulagement. Ce vieux braqueur était célibataire.

Plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient une fois de plus répété le plan pour le casse tous ensemble - la dernière répèt' avant le grand jour. La dernière fois qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec ce connard de White. Alors, quand le moment fut venu de rentrer chacun chez soi, pour se retrouver uniquement deux jour après, pour le casse, Orange fut prit de court. Il resta fumer dehors, comme à son habitude, quelque peu contrarié de ne toujours pas savoir quoi faire concernant White.

Orange avait le cerveau qui bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas trahir ce type, mais il avait sa conscience de flic qui le titillait. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, les yeux fixant le béton du sol, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Dans un premier temps, Orange n'y prêta pas du tout attention, toujours dans ses pensées. Mais quand il perçut la voix de White lui murmurant quelque chose, son cœur rata un battement et il releva les yeux pour fixer ceux du vieux.

"- Alors? Tu l'avais remarqué aussi?"

Orange, n'ayant retenu que le souffle chaud près de son oreille et le frisson qui le parcourut, ne su quoi répondre. Tirant une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette, Orange la jeta par terre, sans lâcher White des yeux, et lui lança tel un ordre:

"- Viens chez moi cette aprem'."

Et il partit.

White le regarda s'éloigner, troublé.

_**Blablatage de fin:**__** Et oui, déjà fini! Mais la suite ne tardera pas.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blablatage de début:**** De retour, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui, contrairement aux précédents, est plutôt du POV de White. Attention à ne pas perdre le fil, ici nous revenons au moment où Orange demande à White son prénom.**_

Lawrence Dimmick.

Larry, pour les intimes.

"-Larry."

Lorsque Orange lui demanda comment il s'appelait, White regardait par la fenêtre, assis côté conducteur de la voiture. La question le surprit un peu - voire même un peu beaucoup - mais il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta simplement de répondre. La force de l'habitude.

Il ne lui retourna pas la question . A vrai dire il s'en foutait un peu de ne pas savoir son prénom. Mr Orange ça lui plaisait bien, même si lui, en retour il trouvait ça ridicule de se faire appeler par un putain de nom de couleur. Mais, Mr Orange ça avait un petit côté mystérieux, genre malsain. Ce gamin avait bien la moitié de son âge, mais putain, depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il sentait la perversion grandir en lui.

Lors de ce fameux premier soir, quand le gamin racontait son histoire sur la passe, avec les flics dans les toilettes, White n'avait pas pu regarder ailleurs. Ce type dégageait un truc avec son histoire de chiottes. Sa gestuelle puait le sexe. Putain, heureusement qu'il en avait vu d'autres, et puis heureusement qu'il était assis et qu'il y avait une table qui le cachait, mais bon dieu, il en aurait bandé. Le regarder comme ça, là, avec sa cigarette à la main, quand il l'amenait jusqu'à sa bouche et que ses lèvres pinçaient le filtre, qu'il en aspirait la fumée et l'expulsait tout en parlant, ce qui rendait sa voix rauque l'espace d'une seconde, ça avait un côté vraiment excitant.

Le vieux n'avait jamais vraiment été sentimental, se laissant séduire de temps en temps, mais n'ayant jamais été amoureux au sens propre. Il avait eu des petits faibles pour quelques jolies filles certes, ou alors pour des filles complètement barrées, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. Il n'avait jamais habité avec une femme, ni même avec personne, car il était devenu un peu parano avec le temps. Il n'embêtait personne, personne ne l'embêtait, et c'était bien comme ça. Et, ce qu'il ressentait pour le gamin se rapprochait de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour toutes ces femmes, mais là il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas tenter.

C'était un putain de mec.

_**Blablatage de fin:**__** Voilà, c'est toujours un peu court, mais j'aime bien ce format. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain ne tardera pas, comme d'habitude.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Blablatage __de__ début:__ Hey! Je suis de retour! Ce chapitre est la suite du précédent, toujours au point de vue de White. Donc ici on revient au moment où White est chez Orange, deux jours avant le casse..._**

"- J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as invité."

En regardant par la fenêtre de l'appart de Orange, White ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était quelque peu mal à l'aise, et surtout il ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là. Il avait bêtement accepté cette invitation - qui ressemblait étrangement plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation - et il s'était pointé ici.

Il avait raccompagné plusieurs fois le gamin en bas de chez lui, il connaissait donc l'adresse, et le numéro de l'étage lui avait été crié par Orange, qui guettait son arrivée en fumant sur le balcon. Un accueil digne d'un mauvais Roméo et Juliette contemporain. Il avait alors monté les escaliers presqu'à reculons, redoutant ce qui allait se passer s'il passait la porte de cet appart.

Les possibilités concernant la tournure de l'après-midi étaient plutôt restreintes, et les conséquences qui en découleraient seraient irréversibles. Mais, après tout, si White se souciait des conséquences, il n'aurait pas donné son foutu prénom au gamin, il ne se serait pas accroché à lui plus que de raison, et il n'aurait pas monté les putains d'escaliers qui mènent à son appartement. Il avait déjà bien compromis sa couverture, alors un peu plus n'y changerait pas grand chose.

Toujours face à la fenêtre, White se tourna quand il entendit Orange arriver avec son plateau et ses tasses. Le plus vieux avait bien espéré pouvoir se soûler, histoire que si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux, il aurait mit cette faiblesse sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais les tasses laissaient s'échapper l'odeur du café, et White vu ses chances de se soûler s'envoler.

Le vieux se demanda alors si, finalement, il avait vraiment besoin d'alcool, et fixait Orange comme s'il cherchait la réponse sur lui.

"- Et moi je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'es venu."

La voix du gamin le sortit de ses pensées, et, ignorant la réponse à cette question lui aussi, il se contenta de sourire et s'assit sur le canapé.

Orange était accroupis en face de lui, et, en le regardant, White sentait son corps le supplier de se lever, attraper Orange par le col, le tirer pour qu'il se lève et le coller au mur. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ce genre de trucs avec un mec sans pouvoir se cacher derrière une excuse bidon.

Orange releva sa tête des tasses, et White tourna rapidement son regard et fit mine de regarder autour de lui et de s'intéresser aux trous dans le murs.

_**Blablatage de fin:**__** Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous ne perdez pas le fil de l'histoire. En tout cas, là, on en revient la où je vous avais laissé avec le point de vue de Orange. Bref, le prochain chapitre mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, car il sera plus long. Histoire que j'y mette un contenu bien croustillant. MAIS, il me faut du temps, alors il faudra être patient... A bientôt! (Hihi...)**_


End file.
